copypastafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Mój stary to fanatyk Ukrainy
Mój stary to fanatyk Ukrainy. Pół mieszkania zajebane widłami, do tego walające się kartony przemyconych ładą szlugów. Średnio raz w miesiącu ktoś wdepnie w leżące na ziemi widły albo wnyki i trzeba wyciągać w szpitalu. W swoim życiu już z 10 razy byłem na takim zabiegu. Tydzień temu poszedłem na jakieś losowe badania to baba z recepcji jak mnie tylko zobaczyła, kazała buta ściągać bo myślała, że znowu wnyki na nodze. Druga połowa mieszkania zajebana gazetami Sakiewicza, Lisa i Michnika. Ojciec co tydzień robi objazd po okolicznych kioskach, żeby skompletować te wszystkie czasopisma. Byłem na tyle głupi, że nauczyłem go w internety, bo myślałem, że zaoszczędzimy trochę pieniędzy. Teraz nie dość, że kupuje te gazety to jeszcze siedzi na forach i kręci z innymi Januszami gównoburze na temat Ukrainy. Potrafi drzeć mordę do monitora albo wypierdolić klawiaturę za okno. Kiedyś ojciec mnie wkurwił to założyłem tam konto i go trollowałem pisząc jakieś losowe teksty typu: „polski Lwów”. Matka nie nadążała z gotowaniem barszczu ukraińskiego na uspokojenie. Aha, na forum ma już rangę ‘kozak’ za najebanie 10 tysięcy postów. Jak jest ciepło to stary zapierdala do telewizji. Od kilku lat oglądam z matką do obiadu jak ojciec z jakimś pastorem pierdoli na wizji o rosyjsko-chińskiej agenturze i konieczności sprowadzania Ukraińców. Jak się dostałem na studia to przez tydzień powtarzał, że to dzięki temu, że przyjeżdżają do Polski. Przy jedzeniu zawsze kurwi o polskim rasizmie i za każdym razem temat schodzi na Polski Związek Rodzin Wołyńskich. Ojciec sam się nakręca i dostaje strasznego bólu dupy. Odchodzi od stołu klnąc i idzie czytać biografię Stefana Bandery, żeby się uspokoić. Co sobotę ze swoim znajomym Dimą budzi całą rodzinę, bo o 4 w nocy jadą palić opony na przejściu granicznym w Dorohusku. W tym roku sam sobie kupił na święta mundur UPA. Oczywiście do wigilii nie wytrzymał tylko już wczoraj go rozpakował. Ubrał się w ten cały strój drąc mordę: „Slava Ukrainjini!” i zajadając świńskie wnętrzności. Gdyby go na długość ręki dopuścili do wszystkich Polaków na Ukrainie, to by wziął i zapierdolił. Wspominałem też o arcywrogu mojego starego czyli Polskim Związku Rodzin Wołyńskich. Stał się on kompletną obsesją ojca i jak np. w telewizji mówią, że gdzieś było trzęsienie ziemi to stary zawsze mamrocze pod nosem, że powinni w końcu coś o tych skurwysynach z PZRW powiedzieć. Normalne gazety przestał w ogóle czytać, bo miał ból dupy, że „o ukrofobach z PZRW nic nie piszą”. Szefem koła PZRW w mojej okolicy jest niejaki pan Marek. Jest on dla starego uosobieniem całego zła wyrządzonego Ukraińcom i ojciec przez wiele lat toczył z nim wojnę. Raz poszedł na jakieś zebranie PZRW gdzie występował Marek i wrócił do domu w podartej koszulce z tryzubem, bo siłą go usunęli z sali, takie tam inby odpierdalał. Po klęsce w starciu fizycznym ze zbrojnym ramieniem PZRW ojciec rozpoczął partyzantkę internetową polegającą na szkalowaniu PZRW i pana Marka na forach lokalnych gazet. Napierdalał na niego jakieś głupoty typu, że Marek jest agentem Kremla albo, że na parkingu jakiemuś Ukraińcowi zarysował gwoździem ładę. Skończyło się bagietami za szkalowanie i stary musiał zapłacić Markowi 2000 hrywien. Jak już zapłacił to przez tydzień w domu się nie dało żyć. Ojciec kurwił na sądy, PZRW, Marka i w ogóle cały świat. Z jego pierdolenia wynikało, że PZRW to ruska agentura rządząca całym krajem, pociągająca za szurki i mająca wszędzie układy. Przeliczał też te 2000 hrywien na widły i dostawał strasznego bólu dupy, krzycząc ile on by mógł za to kupić fajek na Ukrainie. Stary jakoś w zeszłym roku stwierdził, że koniecznie musi mieć granatnik. Zakupy zaplanował za wschodnią granicą. -Anon we Lwowie to się prawdziwe okazy łapie! Tam jest żywioł! Ale nie było go stać i nie miał gdzie tego trzymać, więc zgadał się z szoszonami z okolicy, że kupią granatnik na spółkę. Będzie przechowywany w szafie pancernej u jakiegoś Iwana, który ma dom, a nie mieszkanie w bloku jak my. Na początku ta kooperatywa szła całkiem nieźle, ale w któryś weekend ojciec się rozchorował. Nie mógł pojechać z nimi na Ukrainę i miał o to olbrzymi ból dupy. Jeszcze ci jego koledzy zadzwonili, że ostrzelali z granatnika polski konsulat, więc mój stary był czerwony ze złości. Doszedł do wniosku, że to niesprawiedliwe, że strzelają do Lachów bez niego, bo przecież po równo się zrzucali na granatnik i jak te Iwany już wróciły do Polski, wyszedł nagle z domu. Po godzinie wraca i mówi do mnie, że muszę mu pomóc z czymś przed domem. Wychodzę na zewnątrz, a tam nasz 20-letni passat z przyczepą i szafą pancerną. Pytam skąd on ją wziął a on mówi, że Iwanowi zajebał z domu, bo oni go oszukali i żebym łapał z nim szafę i wnosimy do mieszkania. Na nic się zdało tłumaczenie, że zajmie cały duży pokój. Na szczęście szafa nie zmieściła się w drzwiach do klatki, więc stary stwierdził, że on ją przed blokiem zostawi. Za pomocą jakichś łańcuchów co były koło domu i mojej kłódki od roweru przypiął ją do latarni i zadowolony chce wracać do mieszkania, a tu nagle przyjeżdżają 2 łady z Iwanami, którzy domyślili się gdzie ich własność może się znajdować. Zaczęła się nieziemska inba, bo Iwany drą mordy „czego granatnik ukradł” i że ma oddawać, a ojciec krzyczy, że oni go oszukali, bo 500 hrywien się składał, a nie strzelał w ten weekend. Ja starałem się załagodzić sytuację, żeby stary nie dostał od nich wpierdolu, bo było blisko. Po kilkunastu minutach sytuacja wyglądała tak: -Ojciec leży na ziemi, kurczowo trzyma się szafy i krzyczy, że nie odda -Iwany krzyczą, że ma oddawać -Jeden Iwan ma rozjebany nos, bo próbował leżącego ojca odciągnąć od szafy za nogę i dostał drugą z kopa -Dwóch policjantów ciągnie ojca za nogi i mówi, że jedzie z nimi na komisariat -We wszystkich oknach dookoła stoją sąsiedzi -Moja stara płacze i błaga ojca, żeby zostawił szafę, a policjantów, żeby go nie aresztowali. W końcu policjanci oderwali starego od szafy pancernej. Podałem im kod do kłódki, żeby otworzyli szafę. Matka ubłagała, żeby nie zamykali starego, bo jest niepoczytalny. Iwanów załadowano do suki. Ten, co dostał butem w mordę powiedział na odchodne, że się nie będzie pierdolił i spali nasz dom, a ojca nie chce więcej znać.